stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
NextEra Energy 250
| Laps = 100 (Stage 1: 20 Stage 2: 20 Stage 3: 60) | Previous names = Daytona 250 (2000) Florida Dodge Dealers 250 (2001–2005) GM Flex Fuel 250 (2006) Chevy Silverado HD 250 (2007–2008) NextEra Energy Resources 250 (2009–2018) | Most wins driver = Johnny Sauter (3) | Most wins team = Bobby Hamilton Racing GMS Racing (3) | Most wins manufacturer = Toyota (9) | Surface = Asphalt | Length mi = 2.5 | Turns = 4 }}The NextEra Energy 250 is the first race of the NASCAR Gander Outdoors Truck Series at Daytona International Speedway and as of 2004 has been held under the lights. It is the Truck Series event of Speedweeks – the series of races leading up to the Daytona 500. Winners of the event include Mike Wallace, Joe Ruttman, Robert Pressley, Rick Crawford, Carl Edwards, Bobby Hamilton, Mark Martin, Jack Sprague, Todd Bodine (twice), Timothy Peters, Michael Waltrip, John King, Johnny Sauter (Three times), Kyle Busch, Tyler Reddick, Kaz Grala, and Austin Hill. The Truck Series does not run restrictor plates, devices used by the Xfinity and Cup stock cars to reduce horsepower and slow the cars down at Daytona and Talladega. However, a restrictor in the space, a "spacer plate", and aerodynamic disadvantages in the trucks compensate for the lack of a restrictor plate. History The inaugural running of the race in 2000 featured one of the most horrific wrecks in NASCAR history. Just past the halfway point of the race, Kurt Busch's truck made contact with Rob Morgan, turning him into Geoff Bodine's truck, sending Bodine careening airborne into the wall and catch fence just past the start-finish line. Bodine's truck burst into flames and flipped at least 10 times before coming to a stop toward Turn 1, causing a major wreck involving 13 trucks. Despite serious injuries, Bodine survived and raced again later that year in May at Richmond. Although this race was largely overshadowed by this wreck, it was truly exciting as Mike Wallace made the last lap pass on Andy Houston for the inaugural victory. In 2001, Joe Ruttman was the first driver to win starting from pole position. He also won the pole the year before. Rookie Ricky Hendrick finished in second. The 2003 race featured an exciting 3 wide finish on the final lap between Rick Crawford, defending Daytona winner Robert Pressley, and that year's eventual champion Travis Kvapil where the margin of victory was 0.027 seconds. In early 2004, they announced that the race would move from Friday afternoon to Friday night and be run under the lights. Carl Edwards would go on to win the race and Travis Kvapil (in a Toyota) finished second. The race was Toyota's first truck race. Kerry Earnhardt started from the pole in the 2005 race, but finished in 35th due to an accident. Bobby Hamilton won from the 36th starting position, the farthest starting position for a driver to win. In 2007, another 3 wide finish between Travis Kvapil, Johnny Benson, and Jack Sprague who won the race; the margin of victory was 0.031 seconds (second closest finish). Sprague was the third driver to win from the pole. The 2009 race was the first under the new sponsorship of Camping World. Todd Bodine won becoming the first driver to win back-to-back season opening truck races at the Daytona International Speedway; Kyle Busch finished second in both races. Also, Todd Bodine won the 2009 race without a sponsor. Six days after the race, fifth-place finisher Ron Hornaday was docked 25 points and owner DeLana Harvick was docked 25 owner points as a penalty for illegal shocks used in the race. Crew chief Rick Ren was placed on probation and fined $5,000 because of the violations. The 2011 running was held on the tenth anniversary of Dale Earnhardt's death in the 2001 Daytona 500. Michael Waltrip, who won that infamous 500, pulled off a slingshot last lap pass on Elliott Sadler to win his first ever Camping World Truck race in a No. 15 truck, just like his Sprint Cup car number, with his brother Darrell in the broadcast booth once again. It would be one of the most emotional truck events in series history. Michael also became the 22nd driver to win in all of NASCAR's top 3 divisions (he also has 11 Nationwide wins and 4 Sprint Cup wins). However his truck failed post-race inspection because the right side of spoiler snapped, likewise the team was penalized, but kept the win since Waltrip was not running for points, under NASCAR's new rule of choosing one series to go for a championship. The 2019 race, only 9 drivers have finished the race, including Ross Chastain who finished his career-best 3rd place. This race also marked the wreckage of 10-15 cars, only 22 cars failed to finish the race. Past winners Notes *'2001, 2003, 2006, 2011-12 and 2019' The Race was extended due to a NASCAR Overtime finish. The 2012 event took three attempts, and the 2019 running took two attempts at overtime. *'2010:' Race postponed from Friday to Saturday due to rain. Multiple winners (drivers) Multiple winners (teams) Manufacturer wins Television announcers References Category:2000 establishments in Florida Category:NextEra Energy Category:NASCAR races at Daytona International Speedway Category:NASCAR Gander Outdoors Truck Series races Category:Recurring sporting events established in 2000 Category:Annual sporting events in the United States Category:Camping World Truck Series races